The Ties That Make Us Human - A Zero Kiryu x Female OC FanFiction
by sallycoombs
Summary: A girl wakes with amnesia remembering nothing of her self. She recognises things around her; names, faces, places. One thing seems to draw her in, the boy with silver hair whose eyes are empty ... until he looks at her. He claims not to know her so why does he feel so attached to her? And why does she feel the same? Rated T for potential future chapters and bloody imagery.
1. Chapter 1

I woke to a humming sound. It seemed to envelope me in its own tiny little presence; it rooted itself down into my mind, into a nothingness that I had now somehow become.

 _Where am I?_

I thought. Then I could see but I saw darkness; nothing. I don't understand what I saw before, how I didn't notice that I was in darkness, how I wasn't even aware that my eyes existed, let alone if they were closed.

 _What's wrong with me?_

This was the second thought that came to me. I don't know how you'd describe my ascent towards awareness. It was gradual but then abruptly present, like ice slowly melting upon the palm of your hand. It seems so gentle and solid at the start and yet you feel surprised when you look down upon your palm a few moments later and see only water. I suppose this is how I felt, or would have been feeling if I had gained or regained my awareness of being.

 _Who am I?_

This was my third question I asked to anything that would care to pay attention. I never knew if anything did, since there was no noticeable change around me but perhaps a passerby wherever I was had heard my plea, because ever so gradually my senses faded into existence. My hearing was somehow a constant, the thing which caused me to stir and was somehow lulling me back and forth, in and out of slumber. Its volume never fluxed nor did its rhythm. I could rely on it. It was there, it existed. At this point I wasn't even entirely sure of my own existence. Perhaps I was nothing. Perhaps I didn't exist, maybe I was merely an accidental presence where there was none intended to be; trapped within a sound that was lost beneath the plains of being.

And then there was a shift.

It was ever so slight that if there had been any other distractions then I wouldn't have attributed it; passing it off as a fault in my own mind like when you turn around to find nobody behind you when you distinctly felt a tap upon your shoulder. I felt a movement, as if my entire body was pulled apart as a gloopy yet solidified substance - similar to the strange effect of cornstarch and water – and then all at once forced back into one.

It was now that I existed. I was aware of a gentle breeze on my face that came and went in rhythmic interludes. After a while I realised that it was a fan, swinging round nearby and every 4 seconds brushing over me. It let me know that I existed, for I felt it upon my face and it was too cold for my liking. This feeling made me relax, for I knew that I was there.

I believe that it was around about now that I understood that my mind was conscious, even if my body was not yet physically awake. I began to pick up other things, the sound of breath being inhaled through my lips, tasting hot and moist air with each inhalation between the fan's chilling jets. The faint scent of hospital and cleaning products along with an occasional waft of what I believed to be vegetable soup. Another feeling came which shocked me, a gentle movement of a hand brushing my own. My eyes flickered open. I frowned a little when I made eye contact with the one who finally stirred me, for I knew their face even though I knew nothing about myself. It scared me but also forced me to immediately trust the stranger, for if I knew who they were then they were one whom I would trust, even if I knew nothing else. The recognition led me to lose concentration and awareness of anything else, so it came as a surprise when I slipped off of the edge of the bed.

He caught me. He was fast.

"Are you ok?"

He questioned as he gently replaced me into a sitting position on the bed. I recognised his voice, but I couldn't place from where.

"Do I know you?"

I asked, disregarding his concern. He frowned a little.

"No"

He said.

"Oh"

I replied.

Another person entered through the door. He was tall. His hair was a dusty blond-ish brown, a colour like beige but more alive. His eyes were just a little darker than his hair. They seemed warm but also sad, like he had seen a tragedy long ago that he hoped to forget but knew that the never could. I found that I liked looking into people's eyes. They told me about whom they were, what they had seen. His eyes were decked with thinly framed glasses. He made eye contact with me and his eyes widened a little, unnoticeably unless you were staring directly at them. He then, almost immediately after, smiled. His smile seemed to envelope his whole being. I could tell that he was somebody who tried to be kind and honest from that smile. He approached the bed and sat down on the edge of it, being careful not to sit upon my legs beneath the covers.

"Hello there"

He smiled once again.

"Hello"

I replied. I didn't smile, I don't know why. It didn't seem like the sort of thing that I would do, not that I knew myself well enough to hazard a guess.

"I'm Kaien Cross, I am the headmaster of Cross Academy."

I frowned again. I recognised him I could see it now, the name, the face, the school that he mentioned. I glanced around the room.

"Have I been here before?"

The two men exchanged a look. Kaien turned back, concerned.

"As far as I am aware, no. Why do you ask?"

"I recognise it"

I retorted. I turned to the other boy.

"What's your name?"

He frowned a little. He opened his mouth to speak just as I found it. Somewhere within my mind I knew him. I said it in synchronisation with him.

" **Zero"**

The two seemed shocked. I blinked.

"Zero Kiryu. I knew I recognised your face"

I said. Cross turned to me.

"How do you know him?"

He asked. I thought for a minute, pondering how i'd know him but not me.

"I don't know" I said. There was silence for a few seconds before I broke it, purely out of intrigue.

" _What is my name?"_

I asked, before darkness enveloped me once again. The final thing that I remembered was somebody catching me within their arms, before my feelings were swamped by a senseless cloud of darkness and a low hum of a fan's repeating rotations.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke once again I was in darkness. There was no spinning fan and the heat had chilled to a cool night air. Instinctively I knew something was about to happen, so I stood and moved to the window.

They had moved me from the hospital ward to a small, but cosy, room. The bed was plush and blankets just thick enough to keep me at a comfortable heat. The pillow was gentle, and cradled my head and neck in a fluffy embrace. The floor was carpeted. Though the light bulb wasn't on, the moon shone a basking veil over the window. I looked out through the clear glass, first to the moon that was a bright orb painted on a carpet of midnight blue. There must have been clouds for there were no visible stars. I then glanced down to the ground beneath me.

It was that boy. His name seemed to echo in my head.

" **Zero"**

As I said this he turned, almost as if he had heard it even though I knew that was impossible – his hearing couldn't have been that sharp; besides I was stood on the other side of a pretty thick pane of glass. He was talking to a blond guy with blue eyes and another boy with orange hair and hazel eyes. I glanced away from the window for a second to gaze at my reflection in the floor length mirror beside me.

My eyes were lavender with big black pupils. I was of a medium to tall height but still shorter than Zero and Cross. I was wearing a long sleeved men's shirt that was loosely buttoned up. The sleeves fell down over my arms and hung a good 2 inches past my hands. I had hair that was black as night, but half way down it changed to white and flowed down brightly like starlight. I took it out of its plait and it fell down in gentle waves, like elegant dresses.

" **Kumiko"**

My name.

I turned to look out of the window once again and saw Zero staring straight at me. He mouthed my name.

" **Kumiko"**

He looked like a terminally ill person who had just discovered that he could be cured. I whimpered his name.

" **Zero"**

I began to fall backwards but in a second he was there and I fell back into his arms. An after gust blew through the window after him. I watched his silver hair flow in the midnight breeze as he gazed down at me with eyes full of emotion. He grimaced and I could see tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, like a river about to burst its banks. He looked... broken...

After a moment he opened his mouth to speak. "Why?" he asked. "I just met you, so... why... why do I feel like this?" I turned around suddenly and embraced him. For a second he was shocked but then he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to him. "How do I know you?" I whispered to him. "I was going to ask you the same thing" he murmured back. I felt a single tear run down his face and brush against my cheek. I gasped and pulled back, took his face in my hands and wiped it away. He gazed into my eyes. "I just met you... why do you... mean something to me...?" My eyes went wide. "I-I... I don't know..." I once again drifted into unconsciousness.

Zero p.o.v

She fell onto my chest gently and her arms went limp. I checked her pulse and then carefully placed her back onto the bed. Just as I tucked her in Aido was at the window. I spun around defensively and drew my gun, aiming it at his forehead. In the corner of my eye I saw her chest gently rise and fall, and knew that she would be ok. Inwardly I sighed in relief. How does she make me feel this way?

The vampire raised his hands infront of me in an expression of surrender but I didn't lower my gun. Anger overcame me. "Get out" I threatened. The blond stared at me with wide eyes and then glanced at her. No. She's mine he can't look at her how dare he. I cocked the gun and moved forward suddenly, pressing the barrel against his forehead. "Go" I snarled deeply, beneath my breath. "She's mine".

He stared at me in shock for a second and I put my finger to the trigger; he got the message and fled. I let out an animalistic growl at the window before shutting it, replacing my gun in its holster and returning over to her. I brushed my hand across the pale, soft flesh of her cheek, then felt her hair; soft and plush as silk. "Mine" I purred, before turning around and sitting beside her bed, eyes red and glinting in the glimmer of moonlight reflected through the window. Nobody would hurt her tonight; I would make sure of it. Nobody will hurt you, _**Kumiko**_.

Aido's p.o.v

It couldn't be.

That can't happen between a human and a vampire; only vampires, purebloods.

Even then most will go their entire lives and never find the one with which they are destined to be.

How could a Level D, soon to be E, experience a connection that the purest of the vampires long to feel?

And with a human?

...

Impossible.

...

It... Must be...

...Impossible...

...Right?

...

"Hey Aido, what's wrong" asked Kain. I shook my head.

"Nothing" I replied frowning.

He didn't look like he believed me, but he didn't press me any further.

I won't tell anyone.

They'd think me a fool.

It can't happen, it's not possible.

They can't be... _soul mates?_


	3. Chapter 3

Kaien P.O.V

Zero wasn't in his room, so naturally after I asked around and got no responses as to where he was, I panicked. He was incredibly unpredictable, and if even Yuki hadn't seen him, something was seriously wrong. I ended up aiding Yuki in controlling the day class girls and quite honestly I didn't understand what they were complaining about. When I was stood there they stood in neat lines and didn't push or shove at all. Maybe it was just because I was the headmaster. Eventually, the night class came through the tall, looming doors and the squealing began. I now understood why Zero was constantly grumpy.

Kaname approached me. "What would you be doing here, where's Zero?" he questioned with the hint of a smirk prying at his lips. I sighed. "I was going to ask you the same question." He raised an eyebrow. "I can't find him. I was hoping you had an idea."

Aido walked up to us, followed of course, by Kain. "Where's Zero?" He asked as the girls around him squealed enthusiastically and cried things like "He's worried" and "So cute!". The blond simply rolled his eyes. "We don't know" I retorted. Almost immediately he replied "Have you tried looking where the new girl with amnesia is?"

My eyes widened. "No, I'll go check right away". As I turned to leave I heard Kaname ask "Why do you think he's there?"

"Uh.." He thought sheepishly for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck. "He... well..." Kaname raised an eyebrow threateningly. "Uh-uh-he-um... They're... pretty close..." he murmured. I turned around to him with a questioning expression."Close? They've known each other for what, 2 days; most of which she was unconscious?" He shook his head. "You'll see" He murmured whilst subtly cringing. Strange. I headed back towards the other building.

Once I got to the room I smiled in relief. Zero sat on the floor beside her bed and somebody, namely her, had put a blanket over him in his sleep. I walked over to him and gently nudged him with my hand. "Zero, wake up" I murmured. His eyes flicked open and anger flashed through them for a second before he relaxed when he realised it was me. He rubbed his eyes with his fists tiredly, and then yawned slightly before rolling and standing himself up and then resting his eyes upon the girl in the bed.

His gaze was startlingly commanding; deep, and strong. The emotion flooded his eyes like a tsunami tide and I was momentarily frozen in shock. In that single moment it was clear that he had deep feeling for her, the question was why and how was he so attached to her when they had only met a few days before?

Zero P.O.V

There she was.

 _ **Mine.**_

I would keep it that way.

Nobody else; no vampires would have her. No other people, just me. Me and her in our own little world where nobody could interfere with us.

I wanted her.

No, I _needed_ her.

And I would have her.

 **Nobody** would take her away from me.

Kumiko.

The girl that i'd never let go.


End file.
